Cruel Intentions
by Divalicious Pink
Summary: Cruel Intentions Passions Style


Cruel Intentions  
  
  
Plot: Gwen and Rebecca are ganging up on Theresa to get Ethan back. But something happens before their plan goes through. What's going to happen?   
Most of the stuff I put in here recently happened on Passions the week of March 5-9.   
  
Rated: R  
  
Disclaimer: I am no way affiliated with Passions or NBC. None of the characters belong to me. The only thing that does is this story. So please don't sue.  
  
Spoilers: Some of you may know that Aussies are just now getting Passions. So if you're from Australia or anywhere else that's just now getting it. Be prepared for some major spoilers. If you don't want to be spoiled do not read.  
  
  
  
  
  
Gwen and Rebecca were plotting to do something to Theresa. "Now Gwen this is what we have to do. When Ethan is alone, preferably while Theresita went home. You go over to there house and talk to him. Then gradually throw yourself at him. Now make sure Theresita is on her way home. So that way she'll walk in on you and Ethan." Rebecca smiled evilly. "But mother what if Ethan pulls me away and doesn't go for it. Basically what if our plan backfires?" "That's just it. If you do it at the right time then he won't." Gwen should have known that her mother knows what she is planning. "OK mother whatever you say." Gwen called up Ethan to see if he was home alone. The phone rang and rang and he finally answered. Or so she thought. "Hello this is Ethan and Theresa we can't come to the phone right now but if you leave your name, number and a cute little message will get back to you as soon as we possibly can." Gwen couldn't leave a message so she slammed the phone down when it beeped. "There not home mother. What now?" Rebecca stood there quietly trying to figure out another plan. "I wonder where they could be." She put her finger on her mouth. "Maybe Ivy know. Lets go over to the Crane's and see what the bitch is up to. I have to go see Julian anyway about the wedding." "Mother do you really think that Alistair will let you 2 get married. Just like Ivy said, "The whole point of there marriage was for the Crane/Winthrop Merger. And that Alistair wasn't going to let you 2 get married. Because it would ruin the merger." Rebecca's smile turned into a frown. "Damnit if only that bitch Theresa didn't take Ethan away from you this wouldn't be a problem. Oh well will still go over there." Rebecca grabbed her purse and grabbed Gwen's arm and walked out the door.   
  
Ivy and Julian were in the foyer arguing about the divorce. "Listen to me Julian, There is no way your going to divorce me. And that's over my dead body. I am staying and that's final." Julian just stood there drinking his Brandy as always. "Ivy I must say that you don't know what your up against. You lied about Ethan being my son for over 20 yrs. You had an affair with Sam on our wedding night. And now you're telling me that I can't divorce you. Tisk Tisk Ivy." He took another sip of his Brandy. Just then the phone rang. Julian walked over to the phone and pressed the speakerphone. Much to his surprise it was Alistair. ""Julian Ivy is right. I'm not going to let you marry Becky because of problems that will accure. First the News will eat it up and destroy Crane Industry's. Second, If you divorce Ivy then there goes the Winthrop Merger. Now start using your brain Julian. No wonder I passed you up as Crane Heir." But Father, Ethan isn't a Crane. So that means I'm Heir again." Julian Implied. "Over my dead body, Julian." "But Father." "No Buts Julian!" Then there was a click on the end. Ivy smiled. Just then Rebecca and Gwen came in the door. Rebecca walked over to Julian and embraced him. Ivy just rolled her eyes in disgust. "So Julian any plans being made." Rebecca smiled. Now Ivy was really getting disgusted. "Get over it Rebecca your not marrying Julian." Gwen just stood there wondering why the hell she came along. "Gwen and I just came over to see if you knew where Ethan and Theresa were." Julian began, "Why the hell should I know where Sam's bastard son is. I really don't care he's not mine anymore." Julian took another big drink of his Brandy. "Now Now Julian don't say that." Ivy butted in, "I don't know where they are, Rebecca. But why do you want to know?" Ivy crossed her arms and gave Rebecca a durty look. Before Rebecca could say anything Gwen answered, "Because I had to talk to Theresa about being her maid-of-honor." Ivy looked at her in confusion. "Why do you want to be her maid-of-honor, Gwen?" Gwen pondered for a good response. "Because, I still look at Theresa and I as friends. Since I was going to let her be my maid-of-honor. I was hoping she would let me be hers." Rebecca was surprised by Gwen's answer and very pleased. She smiled and Gwen smiled back. "I see." Ivy said still a little skeptical by what Gwen just said. She knew Her and Rebecca were up to something. Just didn't know what.   
  
Theresa, Ethan, Chad, and Whitney were at Crane Industry's emptying out his office. Stuff was going through Whitney's head about why it would be hard for Ethan to get a job. He's had proper schooling. He went to Law school and was a Lawyer. So why is he bumming that he wouldn't be able to find a job? She pulled Theresa to the side, "Theresa I was wondering. Why is Ethan so hung up about not finding a job when he's been to law school? Can't he just start up a law firm?" Now if Theresa and Ethan were to dumb to see that. Then this marriage wasn't going to work out. "Whitney why didn't I think of that?" "You tell me, Theresa" Theresa smiled. "Ethan is going to be so excited. Chad and Ethan came out of the office with some boxes. "Thanks you guys for helping me out. I really appreciate it." Chad looked at Ethan and Smiled. "Hey, No problem Man." Ethan took out his wallet and got out a card. "What's that for Ethan?" Ethan looked at Theresa, "Oh that's just for the Crane family archives. But I won't be needing this anymore." Ethan got it out and threw it in the garbage. "Come on Chad lets go take this stuff to my car." Theresa looked in the garbage and then looked up and saw the room with the sign that said 'Crane Family Archives' "Theresa what are you doing?" Whitney asked puzzled as of why she was getting the card back out. Then she realized what she was doing. "Theresa, No put that back." "Whitney, Its nothing to be worried about." "Theresa, yes there is. Its Crane property. They'll know." Whitney was getting a little worried about Theresa. Because when she puts her mind to things she goes way overboard. Theresa took Whitney's hand and they went over to the door. Theresa was just about to put the card in when Sheridan and Luis walked up. "Hey sis, What are you and Whitney doing here?" Theresa and Whitney looked at each other. Hoping that Sheridan and Luis didn't see her with the card. "Oh Whitney, Chad, Ethan, and I were here cleaning out his office." Sheridan looked down. She knew that this was hurting Theresa. First she had to give the jewels back. And now has to live with Ethan not being a Crane. But she knew she was OK with it. "Hey Theresa, Where's your ring." Sheridan asked when she saw it wasn't on her finger anymore. Theresa took a deep breath. "Julian made me give it back." Sheridan and Luis's mouth dropped open. "HE DID WHAT!" She yelled. "I can't believe him." Sheridan looked around. "I mean out of all the things he goes and does that." Sheridan was so pissed. Luis can tell that she had it in with her brother. "Don't worry Theresa I will figure out away to get that ring back for you." Theresa smiled, "Sheridan its OK. I mean I wish he didn't take it because it was a symbol of Ethan and Mines love. But I'll survive knowing that I will never lose Ethan." Sheridan was glad to hear it. "So where is Ethan and Chad." Luis broke in the conversation. He wanted to say something before Sheridan and Theresa started in again. "They went to the car to put Ethans things in it." Whitney replied. "They should be back any minute." All of them smiled. "Oh I forgot to tell you. Mrs. Crane is going to let me use her wedding dress that she married Mr. Crane in. I'm so excited. Its so beautiful."   
  
  
Theresa gave a big smile and was almost jumping for joy. Just then Ethan and Chad came out the Elevator. Sheridan ran up to Ethan and gave him a hug. "Are you doing OK?" Sheridan asked. "I'm doing better. Thanks to Theresa, Whitney, and Chad. Without them I don't think I could have made it." Sheridan was glad to hear that Ethan was doing well. But she was still worried about him and Theresa. Something told her that some secret was going to come out. Luis so it in her eye's. "Sheridan what's wrong?" Sheridan looked at Luis with a smile. "Nothing, honey. Just worried about Ethan that's all." Ethan looked over to Theresa. "Shall we go?" Theresa nodded. "Oh Ethan, Whitney said something very appealing. I don't know what I didn't think of it myself. But how come that you can't start your own law firm. You did go to law school. Why don't ya?" Ethan looked at Theresa. He smiled. Wondering why he didn't think of it either. "Whitney you're a genius. I feel so stupid for not thinking that. I guess its because of all that's going on." Ethan felt even better. "I'll talk to you later Luis." Theresa went over to Luis and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And went off with Ethan and the others. Not knowing what was about to happen.   
  
"Well I think they were going to come over after they went to Crane Industry's to get Ethans things." Ivy looked over at Julian. She hated him for disowning Ethan. But it was her own fault. She shouldn't have done that to Ethan. What she didn't understand is how could someone get a hold of that letter to Sam. She thought she burned it along with everything else. What she didn't know was that Theresa scanned it to her computer and Rebecca and Gwen found it and they were the ones who sent it to the tabloids thinking that it would break up Theresa and Ethan. But that plan backfired. Now Gwen and Rebecca have to watch out what they say about it. Or they'll give themselves away. Rebecca almost blew it with Julian the other day when she said something about it. But if Ethan found out that Theresa scanned it and knew about him being A Bennett there would be no way he would forgive her. Gwen looked over at her mother and gave her the look to make her come over to where she was. "I'll be right back, snuggle plum." Julian got excited. "OK my kitty cat!" Rebecca walked over to Gwen. "What's wrong, darling?" "Mother I can't keep doing this. I told Ethan I was happy for him. Now I feel like a conniving bitch." Her mother laughed. "Oh Gwen. You're not your just trying to get back what's rightfully yours. The Goldigger is going to regret she ever messed with the Hotchkiss women." Gwen looked at her mother. She couldn't believe that she was turning out just like her mother. "You got that right!" Gwen replied even though she knew this was totally wrong. Ethan and Theresa walked in while Gwen and Rebecca was finishing up there conversation. "Oh look who it is." Rebecca said to Gwen with a snicker. "Well speaking of the devil." Gwen looked at Theresa. Theresa just looked back without saying a word. "Mother I came to talk to you about something." Ethan walked over to Ivy and they started to talk. "So Theresa did you think it over about me being your maid-of-honor?" Gwen walked over to Theresa. "Yes I have Gwen. I have come to the conclusion that I don't think I want you to be my maid of honor because. My best friend Whitney is." Gwen looked disgusted. After all I did for that little bitch she's telling me I can' t be her maid-oh-honor because Whitney was going to be it. That really pissed Gwen off. Because she had a little plan of her own. But there still had to be a way. Then she thought of the perfect solution. "Well, Then, How about I throw you a Bridal Shower?" Theresa thought for a second. "Sure why not." Gwen literally jumped for joy. "Good then its settled I'll invite some friends and some other stuff." I can't wait. Theresa smiled and turned back to Ethan. "I can't wait till were married." Theresa embraced Ethan and they kissed. Gwen was more furious than every. Running through her mind was that she just wanted to run over there and kill Theresa.  
  
Chad a Whitney went over to the hospital to go check to see if Eve got the blood samples back on Chad's parents. "Are you excited about finally finding out who your parents are?" Whitney asked Chad with a smile that could brighten anybody's day. "Heck Yeah! I've been wanting to find this out for so long." Chad was looking around for Eve who was just coming around the corner. Chad literally ran over to her. "Dr. Russell any News on my parents?" Eve who was still in a daze about what Grace said about Chad maybe being her son. Looked up at Chad and smiled. "Not yet but come in here and we can see." Eve went into the lab with all these computers. Chad and Whitney followed her in anticipation. Eve got half her password in when her pager went off. "Damn! Excuse me for a min." Eve ran out the door and left Whitney and Chad. Chad was getting frustrated because it was taking forever to find out who his parents were. "Damn! I was so close to finding out who my parents were." Chad put his fist into a filing cabinet. "Now Chad that's not the way to handle this. Mom will be back in a few minutes and will find out who your parents are." Whitney's smile turned into a frown she knew this was upsetting Chad. Maybe if she called Ethan and Theresa to see if they would like to go out. That might cheer Chad up. Whitney pulled out her cell phone and called Ethan and Theresa. To her surprise Ethans Cell phone was shut off it went straight to voice mail. When the message ended she left a message telling them to meet her and Chad at the hospital. Eve came back about 10 min later. "Sorry to keep you kids waiting. A Patient was here to see me." Eve sat down and re-entered her password. She pulled up the results and printed them out. When they were threw printing she scanned it and went over it a couple of times. Her eye's got big and she looked at Chad and looked back down to the paper. She couldn't believe it. Was it true that Chad was Julian and hers son? She looked back up to Chad trying to figure out how to tell him. And too especially break it to Whitney that her Knight and Shining Armor was actually her Brother. "So what is it Dr. Russell? Who's my parents?" Eve just stared at Chad for the longest time until she came out of the daze. "Um Chad can I speak to you for a second alone?" Chad walked over to Eve and looked at her. Whitney knew she had to leave the room. So she did. "Chad I hate to break this to you." "What is it Dr. Russell?" Chad was getting worried about what he was about to hear. It sounded like something he shouldn't hear. But he had to. "Chad I'm your Mother." Chad just stood there in shock not knowing what to say or do. When it hit him hard he ran out of the door and outside of the hospital. Whitney looked in amazement and started going after him yelling, "CHAD WAIT COME BACK WHATS WRONG?" She stopped knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch up. She ran right back up to her mom's office and asked her what happened. Eve didn't know how to break it to Whitney. And she just said that to let Chad explain.   
  
Gwen just smiled happily. But inside she just wanted to pull Theresa's hair out. "So what day are you free for us to do this?" Theresa looked at her date book. "I'm free anytime." She smiled she didn't understand why Gwen was doing this for her. But she was happy that she understands. But Ivy knew that she was up to something and she wasn't going to stop at anything to make Gwen go on with her plan.   



End file.
